A wedding to be crashed
by A mysterious dreamer
Summary: AU/He taught her how to love again and healed her broken heart, she taught him how to smile again to just be himself and have fun. They would've been the perfect couple, if only he wasn't about to get married and she wasn't his wedding planner.
1. Chapter 1

**So I really love "star vs the forces of evil" and I had this idea quite a while now but never got around to write it, if many people like it than I will continue. And now hope you enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIM: I DO NOT OWN STVFOE, IF I DID STAR AND MARCO WOULD HAVE ENDED UP TOGETHER LONG AGO, All RIGHTS BELONG TO DARON NEFCY AND DISNEY.**

* * *

 __ __ __ _ **A sneak peek into Star Butterfly's day**_

"UGH!" the door to the apartment swung open reveling a very tired blonde woman, she shut, mostly slammed, the poor door as she groaned, she threw her bag and jacket at the closest couch, then begun dragging herself to her room as the cloak announced that it was 5:30 am. On her way she couldn't help but stop in front of the mirror. Well she looked worse than she thought, her once perfect bun was now all messy and sticky, her bluebell eyes were red and exhausted with dark eyebags underneath them, her face was pale and her white blouse was stained with different liquids. She just sighed at her appearance, really she was completely out of energy and the last thing she could probably think about now was how she looked, so with another yawn she continued her way with heavy feet.

Upon entering her room, twenty years Star Butterfly let a happy squeal and jumped in her fluffy bed "I want to marry my bed!" she yelled while embracing one of the pillows. She brought out her wand from her pocket and held it high enough, a pink light flowed from the wand to her hair, making it free and cleaner, "much better", she let out a smile and a sigh of relief, even though she decided to act and live like normal humans she still couldn't manage her way without her wand, it was very useful and dear to her and would often work as a good reminder of Mewni.

Mewni was Star's dimension, country, kingdom, call it what you want, for her it was her home and she loved everything in it, well except the fact that she was a princess. Yes, yes she knows, most girls would think it's cool and would trade their souls to be princesses, but the blonde knew exactly how much of torture it is to be stuck in a castle, all you do is attending boring meetings and lectures or listening to your mom complaining how inappropriate your behaviors are.

Even with all of that, the princess never actually wanted to leave Mewni, however she gained bad memories there, bad memories that caused her to shed many tears and to lock her heart forever. So, Three years ago she decided that she can't stay in her home, not until she erases all the bad thoughts. Surprisingly her parents were totally ok with it (well her mother did object and tried to stop her many times before finally giving up but insisting that she takes Glossaryk, the magic instructions book and an inter-dimensional mirror with her), Star wanted a place that didn't have any kind of monsters or weird creature, a place unusual and fun to discover. After much of researches and sleepless nights, she had finally found her ideal destination, Earth.

Upon arriving, she was literally amazed, it wasn't like any place she ever saw, they didn't have magic instead they had advances machines and technology, star also learned the hard way that they had complete different food, clothes and daily habits. It took her some time to adjust to their life style but she managed it at last. But then it was when she realized she needs a job, for two reasons:

One: her Mewnian money, that she brought from home and was somehow able to exchange it with earth money, was running out .Of course she could ask her parents for more but she wanted to be independent and draw her way by herself.

Two, and the actual real reason: she was bored. After almost a month of discovering she found that she need new experiences, something to keep her busy and entertained too. When she heard a girl saying to her friend that her new job was a great way to learn about other people while still being fun, she decided that she will start working immediately, no matter what.

Honestly it was hard for her to find a suitable job since she never had what they called a "diploma" nor did she study or graduate from any special colleges or whatever they called it. After trying all sorts of occupations that her status allowed her, she concluded that it was useless, all the jobs were either really demanding and hard or simply boring, that was until one day she stumbled upon a newspaper advertisement for a wedding planning company (she wasn't fond of reading anything except comics or magazines and only bought it for the games category). It was then when Star Butterfly fell in love with newspapers and decided to always read them, it was also the moment that Star finally decided what her career would be, no not just a wedding planner but all sort of parties planner! She figured out that it was a little bit crazy, but com on weddings can be boring sometimes, plus it will give her opportunity to make people happy while also having a great time herself in partying all the time.

With a big goal in her blond head, star left for LA since it was famous by being lively, and there she opened the SBPOC (Star Butterfly's party organization company) she was lucky to find nice people who helped her and joined her company.

At first, the work was slow, she only had clients once in a while and they only asked her to plan small birthday party for their children and Star was more than glad and happy to do it. As time went on the company got more famous and people often described her manager as a hardworking, sweet and fun loving person who added a special touch to the parties, well more of an inter-dimensional touch, in no time the SBPOC became the talk of the city, celebrities, riches, businessmen; everyone wanted the blonde to organize their different occasions.

The new fame she gained never really changed the princess, she still did her work with great passion, and with the help of her wand she always came up with brilliant ideas and clever solutions to her problems. It didn't affect her pride or prices either as she still agreed to give her services for less rich or lower classes people with normal and cheap budget, since she believed that everyone is equal and everyone have the right to be happy and enjoy their selves in their special days. She often used the money she gained from big parties to add some extra necessities that some clients couldn't afford, considering them as a congratulations gifts from the house. Yep all went by so perfect in her first year in Earth.

In fact it was too perfect. As her second year on earth began, her parents wanted her to come back to Mewni and take her position as queen since she reached the proper age. After many negotiations and repeated trips between dimensions, Moon and River agreed that Star stays on Earth but she must not negligee her duties and must come from time to time and be present on formal occasions and family meetings so her people won't object or strike the royal system they also made a condition, if star ever wanted to get married she must return to her kingdom forever and rule agonized her husband, the blonde just shrugged off that conditions because there was a low possibility that she marries someone she doesn't love, and even a lower one to find love, she swore to herself that night that she would never ever fall in love ever again. So yeah, staying on Earth was a winning ticket for her.

Handling both of her lives at Mewni and Earth was no easy mission, and to make matter worse, Ludo her arch and only enemy had to show up. Ever since she got her wand when she was fourteen, the little bird has been doing everything and anything to get his hands on the magical object, from stalking her in the wood, to dressing as one of the castle's servant. Apparently he saw Star coming to Earth on her little trips and has since sent his monsters to get him the wand. Of course defeating them was a piece of cake; the thing that annoyed her was that Ludo didn't exactly mind the entire population of humans knowing about the existence of other creatures in other dimensions, Star finished by learning a memory eraser spell after one of the monsters literally crashed in the middle of a cake at one of her parties.

Yes this was Star Butterfly's everyday life; traveling dimensions, ruling a kingdom, battling with some monsters and of course organizing crazy parties.

* * *

And now back to the present.

The poor girl was about to sleep when suddenly her eyes grew wide from realization, she jumped from her bed and ran to the living room, grabbing a few photos she returned back and opened a thick book from her closet. You see Star had a habit for taking pictures from the occasions she organizes then stick them to her memory book along with scribbling some notes. It started at the beginning of her career and just continued from then, although there were more than one memory book now.

She took a quick look to the photos remembering her tired busy day, it was days like this that made her regret ever working in this field and to just go back to her home.

The first four pictures were from three different birthday parties for three spoiled rich children, the first two were fine but the last one was a massacre. The birthday boy was so picky with the decoration and seems to detest everything Star made, it really drove her crazy. He also fired the clown and kept screaming to get him some giant cat from a cartoon he liked, there was no one who could play the role, so the blonde had to make the costume and act herself, and also endured those brats for a solid two hour period. Thank god for her wand.

The next two photos she took at a wedding reception party for a new married couple, it took her the entire afternoon but it was heaven compared to the previous party. The groom and bride insisted that Star stays for the dance that was held later that night, and she hesitantly agreed. However she thanked her stars for letting her stay because one of the chefs accidently prepared a cake that contained peanut butter and all sorts of nuts instead of normal vanilla cake, it would've been alright if the bride and most of her family weren't allergic to nuts! Again her magic saved her from an embarrassing situation, though she had difficulties convincing the chef that her friend who worked on a bakery was able to bring a cake at twelve pm that matches the specification in only 5 minutes.

The last group of photos was mostly blurred; she searched in few of them until she found a picture that was a selfie for her and a group of young men and women that weren't too young or old from her. It wasn't actually a party that she planned to attend. After the reception was successfully done, Star walked home but on her way she bumped into a girl she doesn't know, the girl on the other hand recognized her immediately and told her that she threw her an awesome 19birthday party few months ago and thanked her for that. The blonde wanted to excuse herself when the other one offered and pleaded her to accompany her to another party. Star was about to politely decline when the girl admitted that if she comes with her and throw some of her charm there, than her boyfriend would be really happy for that gift. The princess being her kind self knew what is like to want to please someone you loved so she happily agreed to come along. She wasn't able to remember what happened next after participating in a drinking competition, it was all a blur, but when she woke up she found herself outside next to a garbage can at 5 am in the morning. What happened after that was her struggling to find a cab to take her home. Which reminds, her that Becca was right she needs to buy a car!

When she was done, she returned the book and placed the no need photos aside. She quickly turned the light off and got on her bed.

"Finally!" she yawned and closed her eyes, immediately falling asleep.

.

.

.

Few minutes later, a sharp voice was heard alone with a big annoyed groan.

.

.

"RING!RING!RING….RING!RING!RING!"

.

.

.

"Shit" she whispered as the song of her ringing phone echoed in the silent dark room.

* * *

 **That's it for today! Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the slow update!**

* * *

 _My wedding planner is one unique woman_

The phone kept ringing unstoppably for about a solid ten minutes while Star cursed under her breath. The continues calls made it clear for her, she figured out immediately who was calling which actually got her even more angrier. Becca knew better than to call the blond in such an early hour especially after a tiring day. However if Star knew anything about her friend then it would be that she was stubborn, hell she was! And she wouldn't stop until achieving her goal; apparently today that goal was her.

But truth to be told, Rebecca was always a huge help for Star and she can't imagine how she would've managed her work and her life on this dimension without her. The two women first met when Star arrived at LA, she thought about experiencing the night life so she went to a nearby club where she found Becca, the latter had just saved her from two perverts, it's not like the princess couldn't take them on her own but she was kind of naïve and ignorant when it came to the habits of earth's drunk boys at parties back then, everything just slid casually from there as the girls talked about their love for adventure and trying out fun stuff; they even exchanged phone numbers, however the blond didn't expect to see her again two weeks later applying for a job at her newly found company, when questioning about it, Rebecca only shrugged saying she was bored from her old job and this seemed like a fun and exciting opportunity plus she was sure Star would defiantly end up her project in a mess without her. She protested at first but was later grateful that she found a great worker and a greater friend to be with.

After some more ringing and cursing, the princess felt annoyed and guilty for not answering her friend's call, well mostly the first. With a frustrated groan she finally grabbed her phone and drew it close to her face, her eyes quickly shot in pain duo to the bright light but she forced them to open just a little to confirm her suspicions and not-to-her surprise it was Becca.

"What is it?" she asked in a sleepy voice while fighting a yawn.

 **[Come. Here. Now!]** Were the only three words she heard across the phone.

"No way! Let me sleep!" answered the blond finally giving in and letting the yawn out.

 **[Oh, geez, don't tell me you spent the night out again! Agh never mind just get your butt over here]**

"What's up with you, it's not even seven for goodness sake! And what are you even doing in the company at this hour? Are you the new cleaning lady or something? "

 **[Ha. Ha, well you should be thanking this cleaning lady and consider giving her a promotion because if it weren't for her you would've missed the biggest opportunity of your life.]** Said her friend; with clear pride and confidence in herself as usual. Star rose a tired eyebrow even though she knew the girl couldn't see her, however as if a sign Rebecca continued her explanation.

 **[they called, you know the important customer you were supposed to meet** **later,]** she stopped letting a sly smile, **[and yeah, they have an important assignment or something and asked to change the time, of course I couldn't object and well let's say you have about…hmm… let's see…]** she took a glance at her watch, **[15 minutes to get here]**

"WHAT?!" the princess yield and threw herself up from the bed, she grabbed whatever clothes she laid her hands on and rushed to the bathroom. In normal condition Star would never get up from bed just to meet some snobby rich person; sleep and friends before anything! But if the Diaz family were anything like her employees and friends described, then one wrong move; even with their future daughter-in-law; could cause the fall of her dreams, therefore her trip to earth would end and she sure didn't want to go back to Mewni any time soon, her comfy pillow had to wait.

"OW! Why is the water so cold! It's freezing!" she screamed while the other girl on the line rolled her eyes in disappointment, a big smile crossing her lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the SBPOC, a young man dressed in a grey business suit descended from his black limousine, he took a quick glance observing the building before him. Finally he took a deep breath and entered.

The trip across the small hallway seemed to never end as his anxiety and worries were getting the best of him, he doubled his speed when he saw the reception desk, praying that everything will go smoothly.

There in front of him was a woman, in her early twenties he could assume, she was wearing a simple white dress with some lavender flower prints but he couldn't see it length from where he was standing, she also wore a light pink cardigan with her hair put on a bun, _"elegant"_ he thought to himself as she was treating some papers on her desk clearly drown and concentrated in whatever she was doing, _"and quiet serious and hard working too!"_ he remarked but quickly shook his head, curse his over-the-top observation! He must stop analyzing people's personalities and judging them by first looks.

He awkwardly cleared his throat in hope to get her attention which it thankfully did, her green eyes widened in surprise and she automatically stood up trying to regain her composure.

"Oh, mm w-welcome, it's an honor to have you here" she said throwing a sympathetic smile and extending her hand for him to shake, "even though you're a little bit earlier" she murmured but he still heard her, and it made him sweat even more.

"Miss Butterfly has…some…uh-important matter to take care of but she should be here any second now" she spit the last part with some angriness, "please, wait for her in her office"

He nodded and she led him to the room before shutting the door close and heading back to her work. He sighed observing the room, the walls were yellow with different colored motifs: butterflies, hearts, balloons…, it had two widows with white curtains, two white and baby blue couches were put opposite to each other with a glass table in the middle, behind one of the couch her desk was set, it was kind of messy for his own like though. Other stuff that failed to catch his attention included some drawers, a television, a weird mirror, the mini fridge… all in all, he noted, it certainly didn't look like an office, but more like…like a teenage girl's room. With a long sigh he walked to the couch and settled himself there, the feeling of being unwanted rising in his chest after the previous woman's actions, " _why did I have to be the one coming here?"_ he thought while playing with the vase's position on the table trying to ease his self.

* * *

"I really must buy a car!" whispered the blond as she ran down the rod trying to reach her meeting, she looked at her watch, 7:10, _"oh crap, I skipped breakfast but I'm still late! She's probably already waiting for me!"_ her frown turned to a relived smile when she spotted the familiar building.

She stood there waiting for the light to turn green while staring at her company's colorful signboard. The building, which was a few blocks away from her apartment, had two floors. The first one was composed from the reception, the bathrooms, Aiden's bureau, and the storage room at the very end of the hall, while for the second floor, Star, Rebecca and Amelia's offices were set there along with a free room that they turned to a rest one for them and for the different coworkers that often helped organize the parties, it was provided with couches, coffee machines, even a bed!

It wasn't that huge but Star really loved that place and was deeply attached to it, when her work started getting bigger; many has tried to convince the princess to move to a larger and more prestigious building but she refused, it was where she started and where she will finish! Plus there was a cute Café nearby and many restaurants down streets, who could possibly want to move to another building leaving all this grace behind and risking to starve with no certain food providers.

As the light changed its color, she ran inside finding an irritated Becca deep in thoughts while walking back and forth.

"I'm here! What did I miss?" yelled the princess, announcing her presence.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"Not my fault, I mean seriously there's no normal person in his sane mind that would ask for a meeting in **this hour** , right?"

"I don't know, maybe the ones who **don't** spend all their night **partying** till it's dawn, then showing up to work like hot-late mess?" said the pinkette while adjusting Star's hair.

The letter puffed her cheek in defense, "I was working!"

"I don't recall any party you needed to go to after midnight?" she added pulling on the blonde hair.

"Whatever, It was an emergency!"

She sighed, "no time for that, I'll scold you later, now hurry up!" and she pushed her to the stairs.

"I've never been this nervous since my first official planning!" murmured the princess, "let's just hope she likes the blondes" she joked and went upstairs

"Oh wait I forgot! You're not meeting **her** …but the groom" added Rebecca but unfortunately it was too late, as Star didn't hear her.

* * *

" _Here I go don't screw it up girl!"_ she thought to herself, oh god why did she listen to her friend, they're just exaggerating, the Diaz's are not that powerful and stern, nothing bad would happen if she messed up just a bit, right? Knowing that she was going nowhere like this, she decided to finally stepping in the room putting on a fake smile to hide her nervousness.

"Good morning Mrs. Diaz!" announced the blond as she tossed her bag on the desk, she was too busy trying to act casual to notice the person she was supposedly talking to. "I hope you don't mind me calling you that since you'd technically be called like that a few months from now, but if you feel uncomfortable … "

The men kept looking at her in wonder as she moved across the room while talking, and talking, and talking in nonsense! The worst part was that she thought he was a woman, did she even bother check with her secretary or know about the call earlier! He sighed, she was quiet different from the other girl he met outside, _"was this really the famous Star Butterfly that could handle any party whatever it was?"_

"Sorry, I guess I started bubbling…. Again, anywho do…Uh…" she stopped in her track with the two cups of coffee in her hand; she titled her head a bit and observed the person before her. _"Okaaay, this is…weird"_ she thought as she stared at him .

" _Hurry up! Say something don't stare in him like that!"_ she scolded herself then cleared her throat. " I'm so sorry but I was supposed to meet …uh…a woman?"

"no need to apologies, it's my fault" he politely responded, "my fiancée had an urgent deal to take care of and I was apparently the second in line choice to attend this meeting" he said trying to push his annoyance aside, _"though if you were more keen and careful about your work you would have already known!"_

"Oh, I see, s-so you're, you're the D-Diaz family's only son and heir?" she put the two cups on the table and he awkwardly nodded, she was kind of freaking out right now; meeting the daughter-in-law of a huge business empire was something but meeting the actual-real frigging thing was something else completely different! The blonde took a deep breath trying to regain her composure, she can't let this slid from her fingers because of her insecurities and unpreparedness! She needed to man-up! Or maybe woman-up? She at last extended her hand, "I'm Star Butterfly, you're wedding planner from today on!"

"Nice to meet you, I am Marco Diaz, the guy you're supposed to plan his wedding from now on", he sheepishly added but quickly regret it, oh, shoot! How could he blurt something like that! To his relief Star only laughed.

"Well, pleasure doing business with you Mr. Diaz!" she smiled, _"I guess this isn't as bad as I thought"_

After some moments of silent and sipping the hot brown liquid, Marco finally spoke up.

"So, Miss Butterfly…" he begun but was suddenly interrupted.

"Please, call me Star. Everyone does, plus it sounds awfully formal and boring."

He blinked but ignored her words, going back to the subject.

"Have you any thoughts about the wedding? You know how you would like the food, the decoration, any specific theme or recommendations?" she picked her pen and a notepad ready to write down any important details to help her in her mission.

He took a moment of thinking though he was sure it was unnecessary since he had made up his mind before coming and new exactly what to say. The brunette took a look at her and she gave him a reassuring smile, something he wished she didn't do because his mouth decided to act at his own and blurt out not so unwanted thoughts.

"Well, I always imagined to get married by the blue-greenish ocean just like the color of her eyes, the weather would be nice, and the setting sun would throw her rays blessing our vows and…" he quickly raised his hand and covered his mouth, what did he do? That was embarrassing! But most importantly why did he do it!

"How romantic!" the blonde sighed deeply but stopped herself, "I-I mean it was…Deep, yeah really deep, we could work with that"

"F-forgive me, I don't know what got into me, however the wedding shall be as my mother has previously recommended" he cleared his throat going back to his serious business mode, "it will be held in a church and the reception shall be in one of our ballrooms with simple and elegant decoration that suits ours and our parent's background and class."

"But, but Mr. Diaz think about all the possibilities, why have an ordinary wedding when there can be much more! I know! We can set…" and with that she started babbling once again about the different themes of parties that they can organize.

He just sat there looking at her as she spoke, excitement gleaming in her eyes. Marco thought about stopping her, telling her that she was annoying and making him have a headache, that everything she said or did can't change his opinion or at least his father's. But he didn't, he didn't want to stop instead he listened to her with passion, surprisingly she wasn't bothering him, he actually found it amusing and enjoyable, he even let out a small chuckle, something he hasn't done for quiet the time now.

.

.

.

RING, RING, RING.

The ringing phone brought him to reality but not her, as he swept the screen and put the device closer to his ear, he could see that she was still talking nonstop.

"Hello? …Yes, yes of course…I will be there in an instant…Thank you" he tossed the phone back in his pocket and sighed before looking at the blonde woman.

"Miss Butterfly?" he asked in a quiet tone.

.

.

No response.

.

.

"Miss. Butterfly?" a little bit louder.

.

.

Still, nothing.

.

.

"MISS. BUTTERFLY!" he yelled and she only blinked at him before smiling widely.

"Star, please" she noted again.

He sighed, "I need to go, something came up", he fished a small card from his jacket and handed to her, "My card, you can or I will call you when there is an opportunity for future meetings" she nodded a little bit disappointment.

As he walked to the door and begun to open it, he heard her stood up and saying. "You know, we only live once, love once, and get married once, that is why I think…You should take advantage of that and do it as your heart wish not like everyone want, after all it's **your** wedding"

He thought for moment, "I shall see you soon" and he left just like that, Star a few steps behind him.

.

.

Becca dazedly smiled as he left and entered his limo, while her boss crossed her hands and looked at him with concern.

"Isn't he cute!" she exclaimed and the princess rolled her eyes in disgust.

"You say that about, literally, every boy you meet"

"Oh, common! Don't tell me you didn't find that little mole and his constant anxiety adorable?"

"Right. Just don't get your hopes up, the guy is getting married." Becca puffed her cheeks as her friend let a small snort, "Anyways I'm going to sleep a bit, can you order me some breakfast? Ok thanks!, bye!~" she sang and quickly climbed to her office not letting her a chance to response.

* * *

In the car, Marco was thinking about the woman's words when his phone suddenly went off, he grabbed it and saw the ID's caller, "Ferguson O'durguson"

 **[Hey dude! What's up?]**

"Nothing really, I just finished and going back to the company"

 **[Oh, right you had a meeting with a crazy party chick or something]** the brunette rolled his eyes and corrected his friend.

 **[So does she stand to her reputation? Or is she just a party boozer like you?]**

"Shut up."He sighed, "I guess…well…I don't know how to put it on words….there's something about her that's different, weird….I guess she's one unique woman"

* * *

 **Okay, so hope you enjoyed and please review it really helps knowing your opinions plus it push me to write and update faster!**

 **If you got any question or suggestions please feel free to PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks and virtual cookies for "** **Sugar"** **and "** **S.t.a.r.c. .131313"** **. Also thanks for everyone else who read, favorite and followed! Hope you** **enjoy!**

* * *

 _Party_

 _*still in Marco Diaz's limo*_

 **{"wait… so when you say weird…Do you mean cutely-overpoweringly-attractive-interesting - bubbly-notice me-weird? OR psychologically-I-want- to-kill-you-and-store-your-head-and-heart-for-my-unhealthy-crush-on-you kind of weird?"}**

"Uhh….What?" was the only thing the brunette had managed to spill.

 **{"Never mind dude, I need to go now but if you can secure me a date with her, it would be awesome!"}**

"What if she's taken" he raised an eyebrow even though he knew his friend can't see him.

 **{"Please, I'm irresistible! No girl can stand my charms"}** he proudly announced much to the disgust of his friend.

"Bye Ferguson" he declared before returning his phone to his pocket and sighing loudly, old Ferguson was still the same always running after ladies since highschool, but on second thought, nothing really did change, not his friend, his fiancée or him everything was the same, and it somehow made him relived.

A moment later, the car stopped in front of large regal building, the chauffer went up and opened the door for Marco, he descended and thanked the man then started heading to the entrance. _"Another day's work"_ he thought as he put on a professional serious face and entered his company.

xxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Hours and hours passed. Meetings, conferences, paper works all done. And of course dozens of coffee cups just to make him awake and concentrated through the day. At last he was done.

Although many believed and actually found that working in a well reputed company like the Diaz Corporation would be difficult and tiring at least, and well they are absolutely right. The amount of pressure and tasks accorded to each employee can devour one's energy and time. In fact many have quit after the first six months of work, only few were able to stay for so long and were treated as trustworthy persons but equally workaholics.

Marco Diaz was, of course, an exception. Being the son of the head chairman, the future and only heir, and the grandson of the founder had made all of that a habit, a routine he was thought and practiced since he could remember. At a young age his father used to bring him over the company, he thought him all the ropes and put him in action, he was only 10 years old but mentally he could lead this company and it workers blindfolded. All this experience made the everyday job, that most couldn't take, a mere game to him, a game that has taken his entire childhood and the fun from his life. Regardless, it was still a responsibility and a duty to be done, he couldn't imagine himself doing anything else anyway, and he sure could never think of disappointing his father by neglecting the dream that his ancestors had poured their blood and sweat to see it a reality.

"Very well Mrs. Diaz" said men in his mid thirties; he had light brown hair that with streaks of grey, olive green eyes, a slightly tan complex and a square jawline. He wore a dark business suit just like everyone who has just left the room. "I guess we're done here" he smiled and extended his hand.

Marco let a small smile and shook his hand back, "indeed, we just need to sign the contract".

The Diaz's heir has just finished his last meeting of the day about collaboration with one of their rival companies. The man in front of him was the chairman of that company and he only needed his signature to seal the deal. Although the sun was starting to set announcing the end of the work day, Marco was determined to stay a bit longer doing extra work or review some preformed procedures, like he always did. It may sound tiresome and unnecessary but for him it was rather relaxing, going home to stare at his dull sealing seemed a much worse.

"Right! Speaking of that, we are organizing a party tonight, celebrating our company's 15 anniversary. I believe you're aware of it" he shot the boy a wary look and he simply responded with a nod, "good. Then I expect we will see each other then.

Marco blinked a few time before smiling apologetically at the man, " I am sorry but parties aren't my thing Mr. Carson" he was saying the truth, he hated those stuff even if he had to attend them his entire life.

"is that so?" the man, known as Mr. Carson scratched his head, "however it's not what your father has told me" he added, earning him a confused look that silently asked him to tell more, which he did, "when I talked to him earlier and mentioned the party, he confirmed that you'll attend instead. He thinks he's too old for such things but I disagree! He still has the spirit of a young 2O soul!" he laughed but Marco was too deep in his thoughts to react.

"I see" he finally spoke, if it's his father's wish then he should obey, after all it was true that his father rarely went to this event now days.

Time has played it's game with Rafael Diaz, he was still in good health comparing to others and could take over the company like he always did but still he was getting tired and incapable, it was clearer that he frequented the office less and less, giving higher responsibilities and tasks to his son and only interfering in complicated matter and declaring the last word. Marco knew very well that his father was growing older and would soon retire, if he knew his father any bit then he was sure that as soon as he will get married the chairman's position would be passed to him. It will be hard for sure but he was trained his entire life for this, and it will also give his parents a chance to relax and go to the vacation they always wanted but couldn't neglect the company, that made him happy.

"If it's what my father said, then I suppose I can make an appearance"

"Great! And please bring the contract with you since tonight we planned to announce our collaboration and our plans for the future of it" he smiled and the brunette nodded.

The man left, leaving a bit frustrated Marco. He didn't want to go but he has no choice.

With a heavy heart he decided to go home early to get ready for the 'party', _"too much excitement for one day "_ he noted sarcastically as he prepared to leave.

* * *

"Ugh! I hate parties" he announced out loud while buttoning his shirt.

"We all do sweetheart" answered a feminine voice coming from his computer screen.

Marco was currently in his room, getting ready for the party while also talking to his fiancée.

"You're not in a position to say that you know" he puffed his cheek lightly, "your half away across the planet so you don't have to worry about this stuff anymore!"

She laughed at his childish antics which made him smile, her sweet voice always managed to cheer him up and ease his mind, he can't wait to meet her again and make her his.

"I guess, but try having some fun ok?" she asked innocently and he sighed in defeat, he can't do that, even if he wanted to.

Just like he was thrown to the life of business in an early age, he was also forced to attend various events. From company parties to simple gatherings, he attended them all and found them all boring and stupid. You can't blame a young boy for thinking so after tossing him in a ball full of grownups, it was only normal that he would like to get out of there. However, that wasn't the thing that bothered the brunette, instead it was the fake people attending, all pretending to be nice and understandable while in fact they barely knew his name, all smiling so sweetly while shooting him with false compliments while laughing at him behind his back and envying him. he hated that, it made him feel tricked, lonely and different, but luckily for him she was always there, joking and being her cool self, not caring what others thought about her, it made him enjoy her company, envy her, wishing he was like her, but most importantly it made him fall in love with her.

"So," she brought him back to reality, "did you meet Star?"

Marco groaned a bit and answered, "Yeah, I did and you never mentioned she was…." He struggled to find the right word, why was describing this woman so hard!

"Energetic? I know but give her chance she's super nice and cool once you get to know her" she smiled with full confidence, before her eyes widened in fear, "wow, wow, wow! Dude put that back in the closet!" she ordered and he titled his head.

"Why? I think it's nice" he said while holding a pure black tie.

She shook her head dismissively, "it's too boring! You're entire outfit is black! Why don't you scratch the tie away, open a few buttons of you shirt and silk your hair back, you'll be a bomb!" she finished with a finger gun motion.

"Not happening" he simply replied then tossed the black tie away replacing it with a turquoise one. It was his favorite tie because it reminded him of the colors of her eyes, (and occasionally the highlights in her hair back in highschool)

"Puff, fine ….Safe boy!" she exploded into a fit of laughter, Marco was about to argue with her like they usually do when it came to his nickname but decided against it, he still had a question he needed to ask.

"Say, when are you coming back?" he asked as he was doing his tie, "I don't want to deal with Miss. Butterfly anymore" that and the fact he really missed her but was too embarrassed to blurt it out.

"About that…." She chuckled a bit nervously and he had a feeling what was coming next, "I have tons of things to do here and I can't just abandon it, they still need me"

"What! B-but I n-need you too! Our weddings need you!"

"I know, I know" she sighed, "don't worry I'll be back before the wedding! And I am sure you'll do great with the preparation! You were always the created and most organized out of the two of us" she tried to reassure him but he looked away clearly annoyed.

"Look honey, I know you and I trust you enough to take care of it…I-I know that I should be there too, but I am needed here. I am sorry"

He took a look at her from the corner of his eyes before sighing, he knew what she was going through and he needed to support her not make her feel worst about herself, plus he just can't say no to that adorable loved face.

"Ok. But don't blame me if I choose weird decoration or my favorite type of food" he smiled as she lit up.

"Thank you! You're the best! I love you Marco"

"I love you too" he answered shyly before bidding goodbye and turning off his computer.

He took a last glance at himself in the mirror then grabbed the suitcase that contained the contract and started heading down. On his way he greeted his father and mother, after some motherly words of encouragement and taking care of himself along with fatherly advices-orders-about the deal, Marco finally got out of the Diaz's mansion and marched to the limo that was waiting for him. He nodded slightly to the driver then opened the door.

"What the…" his eyes widened at the two faces fighting in his car.

"Oh hey! Sup dude!"

Marco only rolled his eyes before shoving them aside and getting inside.

* * *

 **Bios for Rebecca,** **Aiden and Amelia (from the previous chapter) coming soon.**

 **Remember to review, and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I am so, so sorry for the wait! This chapter is kind of short cause I got a mountain of homework waiting for me.**

 **Also please follow me on my tumblr!**

* * *

 _Party_ _II_

"Ugh" Star Butterfly left a frustrated groan while throwing another piece of clothing on top of the mountain she had made in the course of the 10 minutes that have passed.

"Watch where you throw your stuff!" the muffled sound of her friend was heard from the screen of her laptop.

"Sorry Bec!" she exclaimed before running to her bed and taking the sock away from the screen, "it's half past eight and I still can't find what to wear!"

It's true, the blonde had to attend one of the high class parties that she absolutely hates in half an hour and she was NOT ready! Normally she would get all dressed and stuff before arriving early just to check on everything, then she would just wait for the official party time and just blend in with the crowd. However, this time she decided to go through the preparations first, and no it has nothing to do with the fact that she over slept, where did you get this thought? Anyways, after making sure everything was perfect, she rushed back to her apartment to get ready, but sort of got carried away watching 'Tangled', she didn't notice time passing and if it weren't for Rebecca calling to check her out she would be dead.

That would leads us to the current situation, in which Star has nothing appropriate for the occasion and is storming in her closet for anything to wear while the pinkette is simply a guide on which dress to choose, it's not helping by the way, it's making it more harder by trying to please her.

"How can you eat in a time like this!" the princess yelled at her friend who was digging in bowl of ice cream, how she wished she was in her place, it's been an eternity since she last just sat around doing nothing just eating and watching TV.

"Says who?" she raised an eyebrow which caused Star to roll her eyes while muttering a 'Touché'.

"AHA!" she smiled widely while fishing a dress from the darkest bottom of the closet, the place were all goodies are hidden, and sometimes just embarrassing secrets and weird nocturne creatures.

"What do you think? It's elegant but not too much, fun and suits my personality, and I am positive I only wore it once." She took a deep breath smelling the dress, "plus it smells nice!"

Rebecca hummed lightly while scanning the dress in front of her, finally she nodded and said, "It's good, no it's more than good but….I don't know? Something's….off about it"

"Yeah I get you…" she answered while scratching her chin.

"The color" they said in union. The dress was a mixture of pink and blue, it fit Star very well and would have looked pretty on her if it was another occasion, still for this one particular evening, it didn't click.

With another run to her desk, the blond grabbed her wand and placed it in front of the dress; a bright light shot from it and enveloped the piece of clothes.

The light faded away, revealing that it has changed the colors of the dress. Star smiled proudly before moving in to try it on, "honestly I don't know how you guys manage without magic!"

"Pff show off" Becca rolled her eyes and shoved a spoon of ice cream in her mouth, "say, I thought that you only use your wand in 'emergencies' and for 'public benefits'" she air quoted with her finger although the blonde cannot see her.

"It _is_ an emergency!" she argued.

If you're wondering, then yes, Becca knew about Star being a princess and everything. It all started in one of Ludo's attacks, Star wasn't sure if it was the third or the fifth, however they have been preparing for a big charity event and the blond was checking the food while her friend was in charge of the decorations. Long story short, the monsters appeared in the wrong time, and while fighting them the pinkette just bursted in yelling at the princess for being late. Star had expected a panic attack or some freaking out but instead she yelled at a monster for almost destroying the cake and immediately joined the fight by protecting the food, heck she even managed to take two monsters down with a chair and a pastry roll. That day Star learned to never interfere with a stressed Rebecca's work.

She finally came out and stood in front of the laptop, "how do I look?" she asked hopefully.

Rebecca felt her jaw drop as she spoke, "A-mazing girl!" she shouted causing her friend to giggle, she looked at the mirror herself and examined her look.

The dress had a black halter line top with the bottom being a turquoise color. The skirt wasn't too puffy and reached just a bit billow her knees; it also had a black design decorating the end. The dress hugged her features and fit her perfectly, her golden hair that was made wavy and on one side only made her look more beautiful. She smiled once more and went on applying some makeup and jewelry.

"It's not fair boss" Rebecca sighed while faking a sniff. Star urged the need to laugh and tried to answer.

"What do you mean?"

"You get all the good events, while I am stuck with the hell of the sweet 16th of a spoiled picky girl" she puffed her cheeks which caused the other to roll her eyes. "You're enjoying yourself with high class people while I am here all alone, eating a melted Ice cream and scrolling down Netflix!"

"Trust me I would rather spend the whole day catching up on 'Once Upon A Time' than having to stay the entire night with superficial fake people" she added before grabbing a pair of black heels and shoving the previous mountain back in the closet, she will have to reorder everything ….Probably….Maybe not.

"Still, can't deny it feels nice to be surrounded by all the handsome rich guys" she sighed in admiration much to the disgust of her friend.

"You have a serious unhealthy obsession, you know?" she grabbed her purse and key before turning to her friend one last time, "next time, you go to fancy hotel party and I'll handle the birthday massacre"

Her friend lit up before grinning, "You got it! See ya tomorrow!" with that Star bid her goodbye and turned off her laptop, she placed it in a proper place then shoved her wand, which somehow miraculously fit, in her purse.

She arrived at the cab that was waiting in front of her apartment, "the Carson's main hotel, and please make it fast!"


End file.
